


Let me finish these truffles

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Smut, hopefully cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: John tries to make truffles, although, virgil decided he wanted more than those ;)
Relationships: John Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Kudos: 1





	Let me finish these truffles

Virgil being Virgil was attracted to the smell of chocolate, resting his chin on his shoulder, one arm around his waist and the other playing with the top of johns blue jeans. 

John smiled and took a smaller spoon out of the draw, scooping up a little of the mix and let Virgil taste it. 

He purred happily, trying to take the spoon to scoop up more but John swatted his hand away. 

Virgil growled and let his hand slip into his boxers, careful not to hurt the redhead as he rubbed him. 

John took a sharp breath, he hadn’t expected Virgil to be so bold but he couldn’t help but admit he was good at it. “Fuck your hands are cold,” 

“You like it though,” 

“Fuck do I, but can we do this later? I need to get the truffles done,” John whimpered quietly, his legs threatening to give out underneath him as Virgil’s hand sped up around his length. 

“No.” 

“Fuck you,” John groaned quietly, leaning his hands on the counter top, Gordon and Scott grinning to themselves as they knew exactly what Virgil was doing to the poor redhead. 

“I didn’t think he’d do it,” 

“Neither did I,” Scott grinned at the blonde. 

“Virgil Just let me finish them,” John whimpered quietly. 

“Nope, not until you cum,” he purred in his ear. 

“I’ll fuck you so god damn hard right here and right fucking now if you don’t stop,” 

“Then do it hot shot~” 

John growled and pushed the bowl and spoons out of the way, pulling Virgil’s hand from his trousers and waist and pinned him infront of him. 

“Fuck I wasn’t expecting you to-“ 

“I told you I would.” John growled, shutting up the shorter Male by kissing him. Scott and Gordon went wide eyed, this had taken a turn from their original plan. 

“C’mon lets leave them be, go watch a film or something,” Gordon smiled softly to Scott, the two grabbing two drinks and a big packet of sweets before leaving them alone. 

“Good, I didn’t want to be watched on our first time,” Virgil smiled at the redheads words, moaning quietly as he sucked and bit love bites into his neck and collarbone. 

“Fuck you’re a tease~” 

“You like it though~” John purred, undoing the buttons to his favourite flannel shirt. 

John led him to the corner of the counters, one against the wall the other almost an island but conjoined. 

He sat down and pulled Virgil onto his lap, hidden from everyone else’s view if they were to come down here. 

Johm removed his own shirt before kissing Virgil again, more passion than lust this time round, he wanted to show Virgil just how much he meant to him. 

Their moment was cut short when they heard someone come downstairs, Virgil moving closer to Jackie and nuzzled his neck quietly. 

“Where has everyone disappeared to?” A familiar voice laughed, Alan. Which meant Kayo was probably with him. 

“Mmm no clue,” She answered, sitting on the counter facing the table and chairs where Alan was, tormenting the two by playing with their hair, patting their heads before suggesting another place to search. “Come on, lets go check the hangars,” the two blushed a dark red, they could practically hear her smirk. 

Once they knew they were gone they went back to kissing each other passionately, quiet and muffled moans traded as they did. 

John fumbled around with the button to Virgil’s jeans, undoing them and the zip, pulling them down, teasingly slow over his butt and thighs. 

Virgil pushed them off his ankles before undoing the redheads, leaving them both in their boxers and their clothes in a pile nearby. 

“Fucking~” John groaned as Virgil ground his hips down onto John’s, he too letting out a hot groan. 

John felt around on the counter as their kiss deepened, their tongues battling for dominance, finding Kayo had left them a bottle of what they needed. 

“She knew we were gonna be at it?” Virgil snorted after he broke away, seeing the bottle in John’s hand. 

“I’m pretty sure she always carries one, because her luck is walking in on people right before they’re doing it, or while they’re doing it,” John smirked. 

Virgil smirked and kissed him again, moaning in excitement when he felt John’s hand slip into the back of his boxers, cupping his ass and pulled him close. 

John pulled them off and let Virgil take off his own, opening the bottle and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, pushing two into the shorter males entrance first. 

Virgil moaned and rest his forehead on John's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being stretched, It was needed too. 

The third finger was a little more of a stretch, but it didn’t seem to hurt Virgil too much as he went back to moaning real quick. 

John smirked and kissed him briefly, pulling his fingers out when he thought he was stretched enough and squirted a bit more lube on his hand, coating his length in it before pulling Virgil closer. 

“It might hurt a bit alright? You can bite my shoulder if you need to,” John purred and nuzzled his cheek, lining his length up to Virgil’s entrance before feeling him slowly lower himself down on it. 

“Shit..” he grunted quietly, resting his forehead on his shoulder as he felt a burning sensation in his lower regions but some pleasure too from being stretched and lubed beforehand. 

“Fuck~” John moaned, Virgil held John tight as he felt their hips meet, signalling John was fully inside of him. 

“Oh god..” Virgil whimpered, John sighed and held his hips, rubbing small comforting circles on them with his thumbs. 

“It’s alright.. it’ll go..” soon Virgil’s pain filled whimpers were replaced by pleasurable moans. 

Virgil adjusted himself slightly, moving making the pair of them moan. The older male moaned loudly as he started to move up and down on his length. 

“Oh fuck!~” Virgil moaned, John smirked and groaned, thrusting up in time with Virgil riding him, causing more pleasure for the both of them. 

“Mmm... baby bear~” Virgil blushed and smiled as John moaned out his nickname he’d had since he was a young teen. 

“Like it?~” he purred, moving a little faster than before to try and get more moans out of him, which he definitely did. 

“Fuck yes.” John held his hips still and rolled him down onto the floor, hovering over him he thrusted into him, surprising the shorter Male and was rewarded with the cutest moan he’d ever heard. 

“John~” Virgil gasped as the redhead and he moved in sync, gasping and moaning from the pleasure. 

“Oh fuck~ mmm~ shit I love you~..” Virgil moaned, Jackie smiled and kissed his neck. 

“I love you too baby bear~” 

His thrusts didn’t speed up, nor did they become sloppy, he knew how to drive Virgil mad and it was only their first time. 

“Mmm~ John!~ hng baby~ I’m close~” Virgil gasped, holding John closer to him as he hit his prostate, feeling Johm smirk against his neck and held his hips still as he fucked him senseless. 

Virgil practically screamed in ecstasy, definitely leaving scratch marks down John’s back. 

He couldn’t get his words out in time to warn the redhead about him cumming, his back arched as he did, their chests pressed against each other softly as he was driven over the edge. 

John smirked and groaned at the feeling of his walls tightening around his length, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he chased his own orgasm. 

“John!~” Virgil moaned, nails digging down his back as he felt another orgasm build up. 

“Mmm~.. I’m almost there~” John moaned, leaning on one of his forearms and the other clamped over Virgil’s mouth so no one else heard. 

Virgil screamed in ecstasy against his hand, thankful they were muffled from the redheads hand. 

“Oh fuck baby bear!~” he groaned, Virgil tipped over the edge again as he felt warm liquid spill into him. 

The two were left a panting mess, John smirked and showered Virgil’s face with soft kisses until he received them back in kind. 

The redhead pulled out with a moan and smirked as he saw some of his cum leak out of Virgil’s entrance, coming up slowly as he licked away the shorter males cum off of his abdomen and chest. 

“You’re so cute,” John smiled and kissed him softly, Virgil smiled and blushed as he kissed back. 

John found an un-used hand towel and soaked one side, using it to clean them both off and the dry side to, well dry them. 

“I love you,” John murmured as he helped dress a tired Virgil.

“I love you too..” he smiled, John grinned softly and picked him up once they were dressed, carrying him upstairs bridal style.

He wondered why people thought virgil was so heavy, yeah he looked it, and sure he wasn't the lightest out of them, but he really wasn't as heavy as people thought.

John laid him down on the sofa carefully, leaving for his bedroom quickly to grab a blanket.

Virgil yawned tiredly and laid on his back, letting John settle and lay down ontop of him, blanket wrapped around the both of them.

John smiled softly and kissed Virgil, Virgil wrapped his arms around John loosely, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you John.."

John smiled. "I love you too Virgil.."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the ending cute again but idk if it worked or not lmao


End file.
